Diez galeones
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: A Lily Evans no le gusta James Potter. No. Para nada. En absoluto. La duda ofende, Greta. [Este fic participa en el III Fest de los Black].


_Este fic participa en el III Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. He escogido el prompt #58, «L__ily no puede dejar de mirar a James (pero no le gusta)»._

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**DIEZ GALEONES**

**Capítulo único**

**[0] [Preámbulo]**

Opinara la gente lo que opinase, a Lily Evans no le gustaba James Potter. En absoluto. De hecho, más bien era al contrario: no podía soportarlo.

Era cierto que el chico había madurado en los últimos siete años (a diferencia de alguno de sus amigos, véase Sirius) y, si era Premio Anual, era porque tenía algo más que aire en el cerebro (a diferencia de alguno de sus amigos, véase Sirius). Era, Lily tenía que admitirlo, muy guapo (como alguno de sus amigos, véase Sirius, esto, Remus) y atlético, y a regañadientes tenía que admitir también que la mayor parte del tiempo era una buena persona. Más o menos. Un poco puñetero, pero amable por lo general.

Pero vaya, que esos no eran motivos para que a Lily le gustara. Que a James le gustara Lily era otra historia (y él no tenía ninguna vergüenza en reconocerlo, solo llevaba siete años gritándolo a los cuatro vientos), pero Lily no le debía nada y no tenía por qué corresponderle. Solo faltaba.

Marlene, a la que todo el asunto le hacía demasiada gracia, opinaba que lo que pasaba es que Lily no dejaba de mirar a James. Nunca. En las clases, en los pasillos, en las comidas, en el jardín… Lily siempre tenía un ojo puesto en James Potter y, por mucho que intentara justificarlo, la única explicación posible era que, en efecto, a Lily le gustaba James.

(De hecho, la explicación era que James era como un tren a punto de descarrilar, y todos saben que las tragedias atraen las miradas).

Greta, por su parte, pensaba que Lily estaba simplemente auto-engañada. No hay nada malo en que a una le guste un chico, después de todo, y menos un chico tan guapo y tan simpático (palabras de Greta, no de Lily).

Pero que no. La gente ya podía empeñarse, pero a ella ni le gustaba ni le gustaría James. Nunca.

Así que, naturalmente, apostó diez galeones con Marlene a que no iba a decirlo en todo el curso.

Total, era la verdad.

* * *

**[1] [El beso]**

Lily Evans era una estudiante modelo. Lily Evans tenía talento. Lily Evans no se daba el lote con James Potter en la caseta de detrás de los invernaderos mientras el resto del colegio disfrutaba de la fiesta de Navidad.

Y entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Con este pensamiento, Lily empujó un poco a James para apartarlo de ella, y ambos volvieron al mundo de los vivos. Inconscientemente, ella se llevó una mano a los labios. Se sentía como la chica más cliché de la película más cliché del mundo, pero no pudo evitarlo: tenía los labios hinchados y sensibles, se había quedado sin pintalabios, notaba todos los ladrillos de la pared en la espalda y para colmo estaba despeinada.

Por su parte, James tampoco estaba mucho más entero: también tenía los labios hinchados por los mordiscos, el pelo más despeinado de lo normal, las gafas torcidas y una mirada de alucinado, como si no se acabara de creer lo que había pasado.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, incómodos, durante unos segundos. ¿Qué se suponía que decía uno después de cosas así? ¿Gracias por tu saliva? ¿Agradezco las moraduras que me van a salir por haberme empotrado contra una pared? ¿La próxima vez podrías agacharte un poco que tengo calambres de tanto estirarme? Un momento. ¿La próxima vez? No, eso no iba a pasar.

James, todavía sin apartarse de ella más de lo estrictamente necesario, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se arregló las gafas. Tampoco él sabía qué decir, y para ser que se había pasado medio curso guiñándole el ojo y poniendo caras sugestivas, estaba claro que esta situación también lo había pillado sin preparación.

Lily lo empujó otro poco para poder apartarse de la pared y arreglarse el vestido, que se le había arrugado completamente. Tenía las medias rotas, y una rama en el pelo que él le quitó con cuidado.

—Bueno —dijo al final, carraspeando—. Yo...

—Sí... —James la seguía mirando con los ojos como platos, y ella se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. A veces era como un niño.

—Pues... Ya nos veremos.

—Sí... —repitió él, todavía sin moverse. Como abriera la boca, le iban a entrar moscas.

Ella se le quedó mirando, expectante, pero James no parecía tener intención de apartarse y dejarla irse con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, y al final suspiró con exasperación.

—¿Me dejas pasar? —preguntó, un poco irritada. Aquello pareció despertarlo.

—Ah, sí, claro.

En cuanto él se movió, Lily echó a andar de vuelta al castillo lo más estable que pudo, sin girarse ni una sola vez. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que él se había quedado exactamente en el mismo lugar y con la misma cara de alucinado.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese momento?

* * *

**[2] [La fiesta de Navidad, unas horas antes]**

—¿No bebes?

Aquella voz. Y aquellas palabras.

Lily suprimió el tic en el ojo que le acababa de entrar y se giró dispuesta a arrearle un zarpazo a Marlene. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo.

—Claro que no bebe, Marlene. Yo tampoco. —James Potter, que acababa de aparecer de la nada, levantó su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla como indicación—. Nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de que todo salga bien para que vosotros podáis beber todo lo que queráis.

—Pues qué aburrido —respondió Marlene, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Seguro que no queréis beber ni un poquito? Esto está muy bueno. —Como prueba, le dio un sorbo entusiasta a su copa, y se echó la mitad por la barbilla.

Lily contuvo un suspiro. De todos los tipos de borrachos que había, Marlene era del tipo incoherente descoordinada pesadita. Siempre tenían la misma discusión en todas las fiestas, y ya estaba cansada de siempre lo mismo.

James parecía que no se había cansado de los borrachos aún, y sonrió con indulgencia.

—Me alegro que esté bueno. Pero no, ni Lily ni yo vamos a beber hoy.

—Aburriiiiiiidos —canturreó ella. Se acabó la copa de un trago y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Voy a por otra!

Antes de que Lily le pudiera decir que igual debería beber algún refresco en vez de tanto whisky de fuego con zumo de calabaza, Marlene se fue, tambaleándose un poco y chocándose con tres personas de camino a la barra.

Lily suspiró.

—Está muy contenta, ¿no? —comentó James, que parecía dispuesto a quedarse a su lado.

—_Contenta_ no es la palabra que usaría yo —refunfuñó ella, pero no de mal humor—. ¿Tus amigos cómo van?

Como respuesta, James señaló hacia la pista de baile, donde Sirius, Peter e incluso Remus lo estaban dando todo al ritmo de las Brujas de Macbeth, con más descoordinación que ritmo pero muchas ganas. Lily sonrió.

—Veo que bien.

—Ni te imaginas lo bien que van —respondió él—; creo que Sirius ya ha probado todos las combinaciones de alcohol disponibles hoy.

—Igual empieza luego con las combinaciones de refrescos —sugirió ella, y ambos soltaron una carcajada ante la imposibilidad de eso. ¿Sirius, sobrio y/o bebiendo con moderación? Nunca.

—Lo bueno es que Sirius borracho es gracioso —dijo James, mirando a su amigo con cariño—. Y nunca bebe tanto como para ponerse malo.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de Marlene.

James hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo que ella. Marlene en el baile de bienvenida había sido algo épico que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de repetir (¡menudo estreno como Premios Anuales!).

Se quedaron callados, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Todas las conversaciones que habían tenido en el último mes y medio habían tratado sobre la fiesta, y ahora que ya había llegado, se habían quedado sin temas de conversación.

Que no es que a Lily le importara no tener nada de qué hablar con James Potter. Más bien al contrario, pero estar en silencio con una persona por no saber qué decir era de lo más incómodo.

Al final, fue él el que se movió. Se apartó de la pared y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa, el rojo de su corbata reflejado en la copa que llevaba.

—Venga, vamos fuera.

—¿Fuera? Tenemos que vigilar la fiesta. Y hace frío.

Él rio.

—¿No hacemos magia? Lo del frío es fácil de solucionar.

—Tenemos que vigilar la fiesta —insistió ella, todavía sin moverse—. Es nuestra responsabilidad.

—Pero nos podemos ir un ratito, Doña Responsabilidad. Salimos, tomamos el aire y volvemos antes de que nadie se desmadre.

Viendo que James parecía dispuesto a insistir más (y que le había puesto una cara de niño bueno que ni McGonagall habría resistido), Lily suspiró.

—Venga, vamos.

* * *

**[3] [La fase de negación]**

Cuando Lily se despertó la mañana siguiente a la fiesta, deseó que se la tragara la tierra y no tener que enfrentarse al día que la esperaba.

Para empezar, le dolía todo el cuerpo: piernas y pies por los tacones, espalda por estar muchas horas de pie, garganta de gritar y cantar, y cabeza de existir. Sabía, sin tener que mirarse al espejo, que estaba pálida y ojerosa, y como el aspecto que ofreciera fuera acorde a cómo se sentía, seguramente parecía más cadáver que persona. Y eso que no había bebido alcohol, que como a todo eso tuviera que sumarle la resaca, entonces sí que sería más cadáver que persona.

Se estiró en la cama, intentando coger fuerzas para levantarse y meterse a la ducha. Sabía que después de una buena ducha caliente y reconfortante, una poción contra el cansancio y malestar, y algo de desayuno, sería una bruja nueva. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería quedarse en la cama más tiempo y evitar el día.

Cerró los ojos y, casi sin quererlo, evocó una mirada de ojos marrones que conocía muy bien. James Potter, mirándola atontado. James Potter, muy cerca de ella. James Potter, besándola.

No, no, no, no, no.

No podía haber pasado.

Pero sí había pasado, y sin quererlo Lily se puso tan roja como su pelo al recordarlo. Labios suaves, insistentes, un cuerpo masculino apretándola contra una pared, manos tocando su cara y su cuello. Se pasó una mano por los labios y, cuando se dio cuenta, apretó mucho los ojos y se tapó la cara con una almohada, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Suficiente.

Tenía que recuperar el control, se dijo, pataleando debajo de las mantas y apretando tanto la cara contra la almohada que casi se quedó sin respiración. _Tenía que recuperar el control_.

No lo consiguió. Cada vez que se recordaba que tenía que olvidar a James se ponía a pensar en James, lo que la llevaba a pensar en el beso, que la volvía a sonrojar y le recordaba que tenía que olvidarlo, y vuelta a empezar.

En cuanto se levantara de la cama, decidió Lily, iba a ir directa a hablar con James y recalcarle que lo del beso no iba a pasar nunca más.

Jamás.

* * *

**[4] [La fiesta de San Valentín]**

El jamás, lamentablemente (o no), apenas les había durado un par de meses: cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Lily estaba apoyada contra la pared de al lado de las cocinas, tenía a James Potter agarrado de la corbata y ambos se estaban besando con mucho entusiasmo.

A Lily, que nunca le pasaban estas cosas, le estaba costando entender cómo habían llegado hasta ahí. Ambos estaban escrupulosamente sobrios (una copa de champán no contaba, y la cerveza de mantequilla menos), así que no podían echarle la culpa al alcohol. Tampoco habían tenido presión de ningún tipo, simplemente en algún momento habían dejado de hablar para... Bueno, para...

La bruja perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos porque de repente tenía demasiada lengua en la boca y poco oxígeno en los pulmones. Las manos de James, que tan castas habían sido la primera vez, habían empezado un interesante descenso hacia el sur hasta detenerse justo en sus muslos, tan arriba que ya casi dejaban la pierna atrás. Ella no lo detuvo.

—Lily —jadeó él contra su boca, desesperado. Ella acababa de darle un mordisco suave en un labio y cuando oyó su voz le entraron unas ganas terribles de morderlo una y otra vez.

James la apretó contra su cuerpo, casi ronroneando, y enredó una mano en su pelo. Los tacones de Lily hacían que ella estuviera a la altura perfecta para besarlo, y ambos aprovecharon esta ventaja hasta que Lily cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Estamos —murmuró, separándose un poco— en un pasillo público.

A James le dio igual, o no la había entendido, porque volvió a inclinarle la cabeza y atrapó sus labios en un beso húmedo, frenético. Sabía a chocolate, y Lily se distrajo un tiempo antes de recordar lo que tenía que decirle.

—James...

—Lily —respondió él, mordisqueándole el cuello.

—James, estamos... —Se cortó con un gemido ahogado, él había encontrado un punto en su oreja que la hizo estremecerse por completo.

—Mmmm... —Él aprovechó la ventaja de su debilidad para volver a besarla de nuevo, y Lily se dejó besar hasta que un ruido cerca de ellos la despejó por completo.

Lo separó de ella con un ligero empujón. James pareció despertar de un trance y la miró en silencio, un poco aturdido, pero no hizo ademán de volver a inclinarse hacia ella.

—Estamos en un pasillo público —dijo ella, mirando a ambos lados—. Nos van a pillar.

Él la miró en silencio durante unos instantes. Estaba demasiado cerca para que ella pudiera pensar bien, y el olor de su colonia la atontaba y despertaba a partes iguales. Se sentía borracha, pero borracha de besos.

—Conozco un sitio —dijo él al final. Tenía la voz muy ronca, y si Lily miraba hacia sus pantalones sabía perfectamente lo que se iba a encontrar—. Está apartado, allí no nos verá nadie. Pero estaremos cerca de la gente por si pasa algo.

Las palabras de él eran, al mismo tiempo, una invitación y un desafío. ¿Se atrevería Lily a ir con él, desafiando a toda su ética? Después de haber negado durante siete años su atracción por James Potter, ¿la iba a reconocer?

Lily se quedó unos segundos quieta, mirándolo. Él se lamió los labios en silencio.

Ella le tendió una mano.

—Venga, llévame.

* * *

**[5] [La fase de aceptación]**

A Lily Evans le gustaba James Potter y le debía diez galeones a Marlene.

* * *

_Hola :)_

_Sí, sigo viva. Sí, me sigue gustando el Jamesly._

_¡Feliz fest! ¿Me dejáis un review?_


End file.
